1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly equipped with a thermal sensing device adapted to measure the temperature where the electrical connector assembly is located so as to decide when to startup a cooling system.
2. Description of Related Art
To keep electronic circuits and computers work under certain temperature is a common practice in our daily life. It will consume power to conduct the heat away. Due to power saving in electronic computers and equipment is good for environment. An electrical connector assembly is expected to be equipped with a temperature or thermal sensor to measure the temperature where the electrical connector assembly is located so as to decide when to startup a cooling system, which is provided for cooling the environment of the electrical connector assembly.